1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catalyst system for epoxy powder coatings, the catalysts having delayed action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No 3,642,649 describes a low temperature epoxy curing accelerator consisting of a tertiary amine salt of hydrobromic acid, paratoluene sulfonic acid, 2-ethyl hexoic acid and thiocyanic acid. Representative amines include triethylene diamine, methyl triethylenediamine and 2-ethyl-4-methyl imidazole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,150 relates to tertiary amine salts of alpha-substituted carboxylic acids, e.g. a dimethylethanol amine salt of cyanoacetic acid or a triethylenediamine salt of cyanoacetic acid as a catalyst system for cellular urethane forming compositions. The significant advantage of the salts is that they have delayed action and greatly extend the pot life of the urethane molding composition.